extroyerblacktigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Jones
Madeline Jones, currently known as Monocromatika, is one of Dollmaker's allies and a member of The Gladiators. She was formerly a student, but after being infected by Dollmaker and becoming one of the worst threats that Knight and his team ever faced, she joins in the Alpha cult and becomes the second member of the Gladiators. History Early Life Madeline lived with her parents and sisters in a small city. After her mother's death, her father eventually met a woman and married her. Madeline's stepmother would constantly ignore Madeline and rather give attention to her sisters. As result, she grew up as a lonely child and would often isolate herself in her room and play with her dolls, whom she fantasized that was her family. She particularly enjoyed to play with a small plush rabbit, whom she always was seen with. Infection Becoming a Gladiator The Dollhouse Alongside with the rest of the Gladiators, she disguises herself as a human and goes to an abandoned carnival far away from the city. After Knight and his team are lured into the trap, they pretend they are scared and split up to different places. Knight does the same and Melody follows Madeline to a dollhouse. Melody attempts to reach Madeline, but she laughs and runs away everytime she got close to her. Melody eventually reaches a dark room where Madeline, on her kness, was waiting and crying. Melody attempts to comfort her, but she suddenly gets up and puts a mask on her face and transforms into Monochrome. She raises her arm and a pair of puppets emerge from the ground and attempt to control Melody. Alliance with The Underworld After Dollmaker is cured by the Guardians, Madeline and the rest of the Gladiators are left with Black Angel, who decides to ally with Queen Zenoria and the Underworld. Abilities As one of the Gladiators, she is much stronger, durable and faster than other regular Infected. As she resembles a marionette, she is capable of controlling people through the strings on her four hands. Her limbs have doll joints, which grants her enhanced mobility. She can also separate them from her torso. She can also control people and transform them into her puppets by putting masks on their faces. Her weak point is her energy core located on her chest, which, if is hit by something, will temporarily weaken her. If it is broken, she will lose her powers. Personality Madeline is a materialistic, snobbish, prideful and selfish teenager who is obssessed over money and dolls. She loves attention and constantly talks about her beauty, which denotes her narcissistic nature. She has a poor relationship with her family (mainly with her stepmother, whom she constantly argues with), but she does shows a softer side with her father. She has a large collection of dolls whom she considers to be her family and she deeply cares about them. She also gets angered very easily. However, deep down Madeline is a broken person who wishes that she had a family to take care of her and give her the love that she was depraved from as a child. After awakening her Virus, she decides to capture Melody's aunt, Carmen, to become a part of her family, which reveals that she can go to an extreme extent in order to form this family. However, she knows that what she had done was wrong as she broke in tears on Carmen's arms after almost stabbing Melody and eventually sacrifices herself for her former teacher as a form of redemption - as she sees it. After joining the Alpha, Madeline develops a close bond with Dollmaker, but this relationship quickly becomes unhealthy, as Madeline was unknowningly becoming more and more dependant on Dollmaker and develops a extreme and exaggerated need of love and approval from her. After Ema was cured, Madeline's mental health starts to slowly decay and she attempts to fill the void that Ema left by getting closer with Black Angel, though she fails. After some time, Madeline starts to develop an obssession and psychotic side towards Ema and wants to bring her back by any means. After Brian is possessed by Alpha, Madeline has the chance to talk with Ema again and desperately attempts to bring Ema back, even though that she states that she was happy with her family and that it was time to Madeline become a independent person, which her friends agree. Additionally, Madeline suffers with self-esteem issues, as she doesn't considers herself worth of being loved by others and thinks people won't forgive her for her mistakes. Appearance In her human form, she has black curly hair, deep blue eyes, usually appears wearing red lipstick and has a round face. She wears a white dress with black buttons and black flat shoes. As Monochrome, she retains her black curly hair and wears a white mask based off on theatrical masks of tragedy and comedy, which changes according to her mood. She wears a black and white armor and has four ball-jointed arms and a floating cross on her back that she uses to control people. Relationships Dollmaker Madeline and Ema have a very close relationship. In their first interaction, Madeline was enchanted by her appearance, which resembled that of a doll and starts to see her as a mother figure. As she was a real challenge to Knight and his team to defeat, Madeline was recruited in Dollmaker's society of supevillains and was the second member to join in the Gladiators. After these events, their relationship become much closer and Ema starts opening up with her while usually playing with her hair, holding hands, etc. In this period, she expresses an exaggerated need for Ema's love and deeply despises failing her missions at the point of blaming herself. After Dollmaker is cured from Alpha thanks to Brian/Knight, she develops a deep hatred for him and starts to having constant mental breakdowns in her absence. As result, she often tries to get closer to Black Angel in an attempt to fill the void that Ema left after she was cured. Melody Sparks Ever since their met, Madeline had a unstable relationship with Melody, who constantly would complain about her selfish behavior. Carmen Oak :"I just wanted a mother to love me ... Is that so w-wrong?" Aphrodite Trivia *She is French. *She was the second person to join in the Gladiators. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alpha Members